Kyle Secor
|birthplace = Tacoma, Washington |family = Jim Secor Shirley Secor Jim Jr. Secor Curt Secor Michele Gilbert Kari Coleman Emery Secor Harper Secor |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Kyle Ivan Secor is an American actor and director who is best known for his portrayal of Detective Tim Bayliss on Homicide: Life on the Street. Biography Secor was born in Tacoma, Washington, on May 31, 1957. He is the youngest of three sons born to a Beechnut salesman father, who raised them in Federal Way. Secor was an avid basketball player in school and initially had dreams of being an athlete involved with the U.S. Air Force. However, these dreams were dashed because of his extreme nearsightedness. After seeing a theatrical performance of Hello Dolly, Secor decided to switch career pursuits. He later graduated from Federal Way High School in 1975. In 1981, Secor moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue an acting career. His first major TV role was as the character Brian Bradford on the soap-opera Santa Barbara. This was soon followed by a stint on the medical drama series St. Elsewhere, in which he portrayed Bret Johnson, a patient dying of AIDS. He then starred in several movies, including Heart of Dixie, City Slickers, Sleeping with the Enemy, Delusion, and Untamed Heart. Afterwards, Secor was cast as Detective Tim Bayliss in the 1993 pilot episode of Homicide: Life on the Street. The series was picked up, and he would fill in that role for its entirety. Afterwards, Secor went on to play a short-lived role on Party of Five and also made two feature films, titled Endsville and Beat. He then returned to TV in the CBS production City Of Angels and the made-for-TV movie Bailey's Mistake. In addition, Secor appeared in the pilot episode of Crossing Jordan and had a recurring supporting role in the canceled ABC production of Philly. In 2004, he co-starred in the Lifetime-produced film Infidelity and the Disney-ABC miniseries A Wrinkle In Time. From 2005 to 2006, Secor starred in the ABC-produced series Commander in Chief, in which she portrayed the role of Rod Calloway, the husband of the titular character. In 2007, he starred as Alan "Skip" Matthews in the short-lived series Hidden Palms. Secor also landed the recurring role of Hanson North, a defense attorney who has a romantic history with Laura Harris' character in the ABC-produced series Women's Murder Club. He also starred in Boston Legal, in which he portrayed Dr. Robert L. Brooks. He then went on to guest star in Ghost Whisperer as Doug Bancroft, and The Closer as an airline pilot involved in drug smuggling. On Criminal Minds Secor portrayed Donald Sanderson, the prime suspect in the 1985 murders of his wife and daughter, in the Season Six episode "25 to Life". Filmography *Confess (2017) as Callahan Gentry *Notorious (2016) as Dr. Govner *The Purge: Election Year (2016) as Minister Edwidge Owens *Real Rob (2015) as Aaron Littleman *Agent X (2015) as Stephen Maccabee *Aquarius (2015) as Leo Nankin *Backstrom (2015) as Senator Tobias Percival II *Resurrection (2014) as Brian Addison (3 episodes) *Scandal (2014) as Dale *American Horror Story (2014) as Bill *Castle (2013) as Anthony Freedman *The Mentalist (2013) as Father Peter DiBuono *Pirate and Doctor (2011) as Doctor (short) *Private Practice (2010-2011) as Adam Wilder (2 episodes) *The Letter (2010) as Ken (short) *Criminal Minds - "25 to Life" (2010) TV episode - Donald Sanderson *Hawaii Five-0 (2010) as Ambassador Michael Reeves *Outlaw (2010) as Warner Quinn *The Gates (2010) as Thomas Bates (4 episodes) *The Closer (2010) as Mark Wheeler *The Deep End (2010) as Tom Lynch *White Collar (2010) as Dr. Wayne Powell *Dark Blue (2009) as FBI Agent Hollis *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Doug Bancroft *Boston Legal (2008) as Dr. Robert Brooks *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Hanson North (5 episodes) *Hidden Palms (2007) as Alan "Skip" Matthews (4 episodes) *Veronica Mars (2004-2007) as Jake Kane (10 episodes) *Commander in Chief (2005-2006) as Rod Calloway (19 episodes) *Infidelity (2004) as Jim Montet *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Dr. Vincent Lurie *A Wrinkle in Time (2003) as The Man With Red Eyes *Without a Trace (2002) as Duncan Muller *Philly (2001-2002) as Daniel X. Cavanaugh (21 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2001) as Detective Collins *Bailey's Mistake (2001) as Lowell Lenox *Endsville (2000) as Caleb Solar *City of Angels (2000) as Dr. Raleigh Stewart (11 episodes) *Homicide: The Movie (2000) as Detective Tim Bayliss *Beat (2000) as Dave Kammerer *Party of Five (1999) as Evan Stilman (8 episodes) *Homicide: Life on the Street (1993-1999) as Detective Tim Bayliss (122 episodes) *Mind Games (1998) as Doug Berrick *Her Desperate Choice (1996) as Jim Rossi *Law & Order (1996) as Tim Bayliss *Beauty's Revenge (1995) as Kevin Reese *Drop Zone (1994) as Swoop *NYPD Blue (1994) as Dr. Danny Schrager *Midnight Runaround (1994) as Dale Adder *Silent Victim (1993) as Jed Jackson *Untamed Heart (1993) as Howard *Middle Ages (1992) as Brian Conover *Eerie, Indiana (1992) as Todd Ski (uncredited) *In the Line of Duty: Siege at Marion (1992) as Adam Swapp *Late for Dinner (1991) as Leland Shakes *The Doctor (1991) as Alan *City Slickers (1991) as Jeff *Delusion (1991) as Chevy *Sleeping with the Enemy (1991) as Fleishman *Tales from the Crypt (1990) as Devlin Cates *Heart of Dixie (1989) as Charles Payton "Tuck" Tucker *The Outside Woman (1989) as Jimmy *Shootdown (1988) as John Moore *St. Elsewhere (1987-1988) as Brett Johnston (6 episodes) *Inherit the Wind (1988) as Bertram Cates *Santa Barbara (1986) as Brian Bradford (21 episodes) 'DIRECTOR' *Homicide: Life on the Street (1997-1999) - 3 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors